Rose Colored Glasses
by KallingMeKiprix
Summary: A fatal mistake has gotten Rigby fired, leaving Mordecai to his own thoughts and feelings. When a new face comes in he develops a relationship with him, but in the end, the new person in his life is the one that ends up showing him what he truely wanted. His best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**So this is my first Regular Show fanfiction (but not my first fanfiction in general.)**

**Yeah, this is a different type of fanfiction than what I usually write, so hopefully I can do it well.**

**Yes, this is a pairing story between Rigby and Mordecai, even thought it may not seem like it at first, it is.**

**I know the beginning seems kind of similar to other fanfics, but it won't be anything close to them afterwards.**

**And as usual, there's OC's, mainly because they tie together stories, especially Regular Show ones.**

**And yes, Mordecai has an art degree. He's an art graduate for those who don't know (which should be a lot of you.)**

**Well, that's all I have to say, as usual, do review, because they feed my soul, and yeah.**

**Also, I may decide to change the rating in the future, it depends on what I want to do and what I want to go with. It's highly probable I may change the rating, so watch out.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Do you think Benson will fire us? Honestly?" Rigby asked me as he dunked his paw back into the fountain and grabbed out some more gunk stuck on the bottom of the structure.

"What? No, if Benson wanted to fire us he'd already do it. You know how he is with us, dude." I said back to Rigby who shrugged.

"Hey, if I'd know Benson, he's giving us another chance after we broke half of the patio chairs and tables over at the snack shop." Rigby said back.

"And after we accidentally got Pops bed ridden after he was served meat from the fridge that we accidentally unplugged," I added, Rigby nodded. "You know what, now that I think about it, he possibly could fire us." I said, dreaded that would ever happen.

"Told you, even you think it's possible." He said back as he continued grabbing more gunk out of the fountain while I polished the marble.

"Whatever, let's just try to finish this, alright? We're already on thin ice with Benson and who knows what'll set him off." I said back.

"Yeah, you're right," He said as he took his paw out of the fountain one last time. "Well, I'm done. I'm going to go get the golf cart so I can get this bucket of crap onto it." Rigby said as he began to walk away from the fountain.

"No, dude, you know you can't drive. Just wait for me to finish, you'll end up wrecking something like you usually do." I said to Rigby who seemed to ignore me.

"I'm fine dude, let me just go get it." He said as he walked over to the golf cart over by the trees. I sighed since I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him from doing what he wanted. I watched as Rigby walked over to the golf cart, nonchalantly of course, and watched as he sat and turned the key in the ignition. He awkwardly shifted himself on the seat a few times before he lurched the golf cart forward, only to stop a second after pressing the gas.

"Do you need help?" I shouted across the space between us, I saw him shake his head. "Alright, I'll take your word for it!" I shouted as I polished the marble while still watching him struggle with the golf cart. He kept lurching it forward and stopping, which made me chuckle quietly. He finally got the hold of it and he was slowly moving forward to the fountain. At this rate, I'd be finished with my job before he would even get here.

"Is it safe to put more gas?" He shouted to me, I nodded to him. I saw that he took my advice and the cart moved a little faster, and then in an instant he was going full throttle.

"What are you doing!" I shouted as I watched Rigby turn the wheel in a craze as the golf cart began to swerve at full speed.

"I don't know! My foot's off the gas pedal!" He shouted as he went in circle, one wheel only touching the ground. He jumped out of the golf cart and it sent the golf cart into a fury, it turned left and right by itself only to straighten out and drive straight towards me. I ran away from the fountain as I watched the speeding vehicle come towards me, and then in an instant it crashed with the fountain in a loud shatter. I heard something burst and water rushing.

I looked over to Rigby who was patting the dirt off of his fur and I turned back at the fountain and gasped. The golf cart itself hadn't really survived the crash and the fountain spout had broken off in the crash and was not spurting a massive amount of water, wetting the concrete surrounding the fountain.

"Dude, look what you did!" I shouted as I ran to the fountain, checking out the damage firsthand. Rigby walked to the fountain in silence, dreading what he had coming.

"Benson's going to fire us!" Rigby shouted as he placed his paws on his head.

"Yeah he is, all thanks to you. Thanks, dude." I said as I crossed my arms.

"It's not my fault, the golf cart went crazy!" Rigby shouted, I groaned and I placed my wing on my beak.

"Alright, look, let's try to get-" Something interrupted me.

"You two done with your job?" Benson's voice shouted from somewhere. I looked at Rigby and I began to panic.

"What do we do?" He asked me in an angry tone, but still being quiet.

"Uh, uhm…I'm not sure," I said as I looked around at our surroundings. I pointed to a big tree close to where the golf cart was originally parked. "I saw we hide, maybe Benson won't know it was us." I said as I began to run to the tree, Rigby following behind.

"You're kidding me, right? Benson was the one that assigned us the job." Rigby said as he ran next to me. I had totally forgotten that during my rush of panic. I knew that this wouldn't end well since there was no way out of this. In the end, I knew Rigby and I would be screwed.

Once we got behind the tree, we peeked over the trunk of the tree as we watched the gumball machine get closer and closer to the fountain.

"This isn't going to end good." I said quietly as we watched him get closer and closer to the fountain.

"Rigby, Mordecai!?" Benson shouted, and then he saw the mess that we had left. He gasped at first and then he began to turn the angry red of shade that we had seen all too much. He began to shake in anger. "Idiots! Wherever they are, they're not going to get away with this." Benson said as he began to walk away from the fountain, still angry. I heard footsteps and then I turned to see that Rigby was no longer next to me.

"Benson!" Rigby shouted as he ran to the gumball machine, he turned, his angry face glaring at Rigby.

"Look what you did! Do you know how much this is going to cost the park! You idiots!" Benson shouted to Rigby who flinched and reacted to Benson's shouting voice.

"Look, let me explain-" Rigby began.

"Explain nothing. You and Mordecai are fired! This is something that I cannot overlook, Rigby, and I've had it with you two!" He shouted as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait, Benson! It was all me, this wasn't Mordecai's fault, it was mine and mine only." Rigby said quietly as he looked down. Benson turned around he squinted, his face still red.

"Fine! So be it, you're fired! I want you out of the house by tomorrow." Benson lastly said, the red on his face slowly fading away. He began to walk away as Rigby crumbled down to the ground.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. Rigby took the full blame and he had saved my job…just for me.

I slowly walked form the cover of the tree and made my way to Rigby who was in front of the fountain, now getting soaked by the pouring water.

"Rigby?" I asked as I approached him. He swatted his paw at me, telling me to go away. "Look, Rigby-" He interrupted me.

"Don't say anything. Leave me here to wallow in my patheticness, I'm going to be gone from here anyway. Don't thank me or anything." He said as he kept his body down to ground.

"Rigby-" He interrupted me again.

"Just go." He said to me. The tone of his voice is what got me, it was a tone I had never heard in Rigby. It sounded hurt and broken, a thing that Rigby was never. I loudly swallowed and I began to walk away from the Rigby, making my way back to the house. Hopefully I could talk Benson into taking mercy on Rigby.

* * *

"Why not?" I asked Benson. He was sitting on the front steps of the house, a wet rag on his head. His anger on Rigby had obviously taken a toll on him.

"No, Mordecai. What he did is something that I just cannot punish him without, and firing him is the only way to fix this. A cut in pay or something won't fix this, so this is the only thing I can do." Benson said to me, shrugging.

"But…if you fire him you'll have to fire me." I said to Benson, he sighed.

"Look, I hate telling you this but you'd probably work more without Rigby. I know that you and Rigby are as tight and close as possible, but please, just try this. Could you at least stay here and test out working here without Rigby?" He asked me. Benson wasn't one for asking me to do things outside of working, so it really shocked me.

"Alright, as much as I'd hate to." I said as I crossed me arms.

"Great. If you can't stand being without Rigby, then you can come to me for the location of whatever place he ends up moving to, I want to keep a tab on that since he used to be living here." He said to me with a sigh.

"You think he'd be okay with that?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Yes. He's going to have to tell me to get his paycheck." He said to me. Benson was a lot smarter than I thought.

"Alright, I guess. What about the golf cart?" I asked him, he groaned as he shifted the rag on his round head.

"I don't want to think about that now. Would you be okay with finishing up some work?" He asked me, I nodded to him.

"Yeah, sure, but why are you being so nice?" I asked him, he shrugged. He was being awfully casual and nice now.

"I just fired your best friends of 'X' amount of years, you guys won't be able to talk and hang every day. It isn't easy being away from a buddy." He said to me.

"I guess. What do you need me to do?" I asked him, he grabbed the clipboard to his right and flipped a few pages.

"Well, there isn't anything, so I guess you could clean up the mess at the fountain. Skips could help you if you want." He said to me.

"Yeah, I'd probably need his help. I'll do that." I said as I looked behind me at the massive park.

"Alright." Benson said as he wrote something in his clipboard. I turned around and began my long journey back to the fountain.

The walk itself wasn't that long, though. I looked around at the massive trees and green grass as I walked to the mess that I had just been at. Skips was already there, pulling out chunks of white metal and upholstery from the fountain.

"There you are." He said as he turned over and looked at me as I approached him.

"Looks like you don't really need my help, to be honest." I said to Skips, he pointed to a pile of metal to the right of him.

"Yeah, I do. I need you to start making trips back and forth to the trash cans at the house to throw these away. It doesn't sound like an easy job, but I need you to do it." He said to me, handing me a ball of garbage bags.

"Alright," I said as I began to open one of the bags and a dry spot on the ground caught my attention. It was in the shape of Rigby's body after the fountain had wet all the space around him. "Did you happen to see Rigby?" I asked Skips, he shook his head.

"He was making his way back to the house when I came over here. If you'd like you can go and talk to him, that is if both of you are willing and as long as you still do what you need to do, despite not having the ease of a golf cart." Skips said to me in his rough tone. I shook my head and I made my way to the pile of scrap, which I began to put into the bag. An awkward silence had come around and once I had filled two bags I began making my way back to the house, bags over my back. The sun was really hot at this time and the walk itself was going to get me all sweaty and hot. I knew I would have a few more trips back and forth, but I could live. A shower would fix everything that would happen.

When the house came in view I saw that Benson was no longer at the house, which made me glad. I didn't want to face his wraith in case he saw me go inside the house. I dropped the two bags in one of the garbage cans and I made my way into the house, taking in it's cool air. There seemed to be no one around so I went up the stairs and into my bedroom, where Rigby was.

"Rigby." I said, relieved to see that he was still here. He was putting the few items of clothing he had into a plastic bag.

"Shouldn't you be doing your job?" He asked me as he pushed a scarf into the bag.

"Look, Rigby, you didn't have to do what you did." I said to Rigby.

"I did. You actually care about your job, about getting the money you so heavily need. I know you'll miss me, but I won't miss this place." He said to me. I found it weird that he skipped around telling me that he missed me directly, but I hoped that he did.

"Alright, Rigby. I can't do anything about you leaving, so I'll just have to accept it." I said glumly. Rigby got up with the bag in his hand and he made his way over to me, where he placed his arms around me long legs in a hug.

"I'll miss you Mordecai." He said to me as he hugged me. I awkwardly leaned down and I placed my wings around his neck in a pathetic attempt at a hug.

"I'll miss you too, dude. Wherever you go, do better than what you did here at the park." I said to Rigby, he nodded to me.

"Alright." He said as he took his arms off of me and walked out of the room.

There goes my best friend…

* * *

I had gotten out of the bathroom after my long shower. It was true what people said, your best thoughts always came to you in the shower, and boy did they come to me. I had thought about my time here at the park without Rigby, how much I supposedly would get down, according to Benson. But then I also thought about how boring it would be without Rigby, what would I do without him? I couldn't play video games with anyone, especially Pops, and punchies was out of the question. I sighed as I made my way to my bedroom. I sat on my bed and I looked over to the trampoline that was still in the corner. Rigby hadn't taken it for some reason, and it made me think about what he would do without it.

How would Rigby even get a job anywhere else? And how would he even afford to get a place? Had Benson really just sent him off when he wasn't ready to leave, he needed the haven that was this park.

The thought of that just broke my heart. Rigby, sitting in a cardboard box on the street. What if he couldn't make a living and he'd be forced to live on the streets? I'd be stuck in an uncomfortable situation, I wouldn't be able to take Rigby in due to the fact that I was being housed by my employer, and I didn't know if I honestly wanted to quit my job just to be with my bestfriend.

I groaned at that. Of being placed in a situation like that. I didn't ever want that to happened, and I could only hope that Rigby would be able to get into a place where he could be better off.

I didn't even remember falling asleep that night.

* * *

I woke up in a daze the next morning and I looked over to the trampoline in the corner, half expecting Rigby to be there.

How could I forget that he had been fired? It actually kind of baffled me, to be honest…

Whatever. I got up from the bed and I made my way out to the hall, where the smell of pancakes took me in. Pops must've been making his usual pancakes for breakfast, maybe in an attempt to hopefully cheer my up after Rigby's leaving. He knew how much I loved his pancakes. I made my way down the hall and stairs and turned at the end of the stairs to go to the kitchen. Benson and Pops were both seated at the table, happily eating.

"There you are." Benson said as he peeked over the newspaper.

"Here I am." I said back as I sat down across Pops. There was a plate of two pancakes in front of me, looking ready to eat.

"You feel up to working today?" Benson asked me. The nice Benson that had been around recently was starting to get kind of…creepy. I wasn't a fan of this.

"Yeah, sure, and I wanted to tell you that I rather you don't give me some nice, special treatment after Rigby's leaving." I said to Benson, he gave me a slight nod.

"Fair enough." He said back as he looked back at the newspaper. Pops happily giggled as he cut at his pancake.

"Oh, how delightful, I actually cooked this pancake all the way through!" Pops said happily as he giggled more. I cut at my pancake and I began eating it, missing the small raccoon being to my side, cracking jokes at Pops' expense.

"So, are we ever going to get anyone new to replace Rigby?" I asked Benson. Hopefully someone new would take my mind off my best friend leaving.

"I hope so, we'll need all the help we can get. There's a new park that's opened up on the other side of the city, and it's bigger than this one too. It's got loads of things in it, a pool, tennis courts, basketball courts, a baseball field, massive picnic areas, all the sort. I hope they don't end up putting us out of business." Benson said as he turned a page of the newspaper.

"That's not good…" I said as I finished my pancake.

"You're right, it's not good at all. You finished? Everyone else was waiting for us to eat breakfast so I could give the jobs." Benson said to me. I nodded and we both made our way out of the kitchen and outside.

* * *

My day had gone uneventful. I got somewhat easy, one-man jobs. The whole time I loathed for the company of my raccoon friend, but I knew that I wouldn't get him back. Benson seemed to be pleased with the work I did, and he even gave me a 'good job' with a slight smile. Maybe there was some good to Rigby leaving, well, for everyone else. I had spent the rest of the day just sitting out on the stairs of the house, watching the sunset, up until night where I went upstairs and had fallen asleep.

The next two days had gone almost the exact same way, one-man jobs and praise from Benson, but then something had happened. It started off one boring ol', repeating morning when Benson was giving out the jobs.

"Alright, and Mordecai, I need you to come with me." Benson said to me as he looked past his clipboard to me. Muscle Man gave me a mocking laugh as he walked off with Fives.

"Uhh, for what?" I asked him as I stood up on the stairs.

"I got a new employee and I was hoping that you'd take him with you on your jobs today, hopefully have him help you out and show him what you need to do. These are going to be one-man jobs again, but I just wanted you to get to know him better and everything." Benson said to me. It was a lot to take in at a time.

"And is he going to move in, too?" I asked him, Benson nodded.

"Yes, he is. He's going to stay with you, but of course he'll need his own bed since he won't be able to sleep on that trampoline that Rigby called his bed." Benson said to me. The fact that he maybe would not be able to sleep on the trampoline gave me a clue about him. He was a lot bigger than Rigby, that's for sure.

"Alright, show me to him." I said to Benson who nodded.

"He's at the front gates of the park, I'll take you to him." Benson said as he began to walk towards the gates of the park, me trailing behind.

We didn't converse on our way to the gates at all, we just kept our minds on going past the massive amount of grass and concrete all the way to the front gates. I saw someone from far away as we approached the gates, but I couldn't make out who it was. Once we got to him, I saw who it was.

It wasn't anyone I recognized, but it was a flamingo. A bright, pink flamingo with glasses on his beak. His legs themselves were a darker shade of pink

"Mordecai, this is Isaac." Benson said as he gestured to the flamingo. He stuck out his wing and I took it in mine. His feathers were a lot fluffier than other bird's feathers, a trait of the flamingoes.

"Nice to meet you." He said to me. His voice was very calm and interesting, it wasn't too deep but it had the sort of pitch that you'd expect from a monotone person, but still with personality and emotion.

"Nice to meet you too." I said as I shook his wing awkwardly. We were about the exact same height.

"Well now that you two have gotten acquainted, I wanted to tell you two that the only jobs you guys really have are to go clip some of the hedges and to go wash some of the tables over at the snack bar. Mordecai, you know where to get the cleaning supplies for that, right?" Benson asked me, an eyebrow raised. I nodded to him. "Okay, it's settled, Skips is going to go set the bed for Isaac and yeah." Benson said as he walked back towards the house.

"Sooo…how is it working here?" Isaac asked me, trying not to be awkward.

"It's great," I said as I looked behind me. "Want to start making our way over to the snack bar? We could converse on our way." I said to Isaac. He nodded and we began to make our way over to the snack bar.

"So how long have you been working here?" Isaac asked me.

"I don't honestly remember, to be honest." I said to Isaac who adjusted his glasses. Glasses on anthros weren't all that common, so I guess you could call Isaac a sort of rarity.

"Well, that's nice, I guess." Isaac said back awkwardly.

"What about you, this your first job?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Yep. Straight out of high school." Isaac said to me, that kind of surprised me, and it obviously showed on my face.

"Really? Man, I've been out of high school for a while, being twenty-three and all." I said to Isaac who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm young." He said, shrugging.

"Why aren't you going to college or something?" I asked him.

"I got this job to save up money for college, I couldn't get a scholarship during school, since I wasn't all that over-achieving." Isaac said back.

"I see. What do you want to do in college?" I asked him. I could see the snack bar from here.

"Something related to art." Isaac said to me, my face lit up.

"Really? I have an art degree." I said to Isaac who nodded back.

"Why aren't you using it to get a job or something?" He asked me, I shrugged back.

"Haven't thought about it, to be honest. See, before you were hired, my best friend worked here. I would say that he had distracted me, but at the same time it was fun, to be honest. I liked being with him, and now he's gone." I said as we approached the snack bar.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said back, I shrugged.

"No need to. I'm going to get in the bar real quick to get some cleaning supplies, I'll be right back," I said to Isaac who nodded. I quickly made my way inside the empty bar and I grabbed a bottle of blue liquid with two rags and made my way back out. The tables were made out of a plastic wood so they could easily be cleaned with wiping liquids. "Here." I said handing Isaac a rag. He took it and I sprayed his rag with the liquid and my own and we began wiping the crap off of the table, along with the chairs.

"So, what kind of person are you, Isaac." I asked him.

"Well, I've been told I'm just here and there, quiet, shy. I'm usually misunderstood just because I'm a flamingo, people sometimes think I'm a female sometimes." Isaac said back casually.

"I could understand that." I said to him, he chuckled.

"Yeah, and I'm openly gay, not much about that." He said to me, I nodded to him.

"How's that been working for you? Out of the closet?" I asked him.

"Been working well, didn't have much trouble in high school with it, and I came out in my junior year." He said back.

"That's good." I said back as I finished the table I had just been cleaning.

"You're pretty chill about it, aren't you?" he asked me, I shrugged.

"You get used to it, being in the art community. The small time I've spent in it has given me enough time to get used to it." I said to him.

"That makes sense. You gay yourself?" He asked me, I shook my head.

"No. Actually, I've been trying to get a certain robin's attention for a while. Hasn't been working out so well." I said to Isaac, awkwardly chuckling.

"Ah, I see. Unrequited love." He said to me, I chuckled back.

"Yeah, I guess. Have you even finished a table?" I asked Isaac as I watched him wipe the chairs.

"I'm kind of slow…"He said back awkwardly, I chuckled.

"It's understandable, it's your first day here. You'll enjoy it here, trust me." I said to him, he gave me a small smile.

"Who else works here?" He asked me.

"Well, there's Benson who you met, he's the manager, in a way, there's this man named Pops, he's the park owner's son, but you shouldn't fear him, he's a free spirit. There's an immortal yeti named Skips, a green dude named Muscle Man, and a ghost named High Five Ghost. That's it." I said to him, he nodded to me.

"You guys sound like a crazy bunch." He said to me, I chuckled.

"We can be." I said as I moved over to another table.

"You seem to be really collected with yourself, I wonder why you haven't got this robin's attention yet." Isaac said to me, I shrugged.

"Not sure, but whatever. Let's just get this finished." I said to Isaac who complied.

* * *

"That was a great day." I said as I entered the bedroom, Isaac behind me. I barely even recognized the room, there was a bad in the corner where Rigby's trampoline used to be. The bed itself was about the same size as mine.

"Yeah, I'm liking it here. This house isn't too bad, either." He said to me as he went over to his bed and lied down.

"Tell me about it, it's nice living." I said as I went over and sat on mine, putting my back against the wall and my feet dangling off the bed.

"So, what type of person was your friend?" Isaac asked me.

"A raccoon named Rigby. He's a child at heart, I guess you could say, and he always loved to have fun. He's a joy to be around, really." I said to Isaac who nodded.

"He sounds relatively adorable." He said back, I chuckled.

"Well, I guess you could call him that." I said back awkwardly, Isaac chuckled.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower before going to be, you going to sleep now?" He asked me. I looked out the window to the dark skies.

"Yeah, probably. Even though it's Saturday tomorrow, it'll still be a long day ahead of us. Saturdays sometimes are the busiest." I said to Isaac. He grabbed a towel off the foot of the bed and left the room, leaving me to my own.

I shifted in the bed, trying to get comfortable, and seemed to fall asleep in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with another chapter.**

**So far I've been getting good feelings about this story, and I've been writing this one over my other fanfiction, but I'll be switching between the two.**

**I know that this goes at a pretty fast pace, but the pace will slow down in the next chapters, so it doesn't feel as rushed.**

**Hope you enjoy it, and as usual, do review, they light my fires.**

* * *

"Mordecai? Mordecaaiii" A voice said to me as it shook me slightly. I woke up with a startle and saw that Isaac was over to my right, shaking me awake.

"Oh, hey Isaac." I said as I rubbed at my beak, still drowsy. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry that I woke you up all the sudden, Pops wanted me to wake you up for breakfast. He's an interesting man…" Isaac said to himself. I chuckled.

"It's fine. I'll be right down." I said to Isaac who nodded back. He walked out of the room in a calm manner, leaving me to the empty bedroom. I looked over to Isaac's bed, which was already made and ready to be slept in again. How I missed having Rigby's trampoline over there…it completed the room, in a way, and now it was replaced by a bed that always looked like it was never used.

Sure, Isaac was a nice kid and everything, but he could never compare to Rigby's playful, kiddish mannerisms. I sighed as I got up from the bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen, where Pops and Isaac where chatting.

"There he is. Good morning Mordecai." Pops said to me as he stuffed a massive forkful of eggs in his mouth. I gave him a meek smile as I sat next to Isaac, looking down at my breakfast.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked me as he leaned over his wing.

"Just…thinking about how much I miss Rigby." I admitted to Isaac who 'ooooh'ed.

"I see. Sounds like you love him or something, you didn't, right?" He asked me, I scoffed.

"Love Rigby? Sure, he's loveable, but he was only just my closest friend." I said to Isaac with a little bit of a snob tone in it.

"Alright, alright, I'll take your word for it. I would love to meet this Rigby, though." He said to me, I shrugged back.

"Doubt it'll happen. He got fired because he took the full blame for something that he did, even though he didn't want to. I feel like it's my fault that he got fired, even though the incident that occurred what all on his part." I said back with a shrug to Isaac.

"Do you feel guilty?" He asked me, I nodded. "Then I guess there's more to this, than. If you feel guilty for something you had no part in, then something's up, I would say. I think you like Rigby more than you think, Mordecai." He said to me, I scoffed again.

"I would know if I did, Isaac." I told him, he shrugged back.

"Took me a while to accept my sexuality, Mordecai, who knows if you're just in denial." Isaac said to me. Those words actually got to me. Was it possible that I liked Rigby and I was denying it? That I loved him as more than a friend and actually never noticed it until he was gone and out of my life? No, that's too much of deep thinking there, Mordecai…

"I don't know, honestly, especially when you make a valid point." I said to Isaac who gave me a smirk.

"Right." He said back with a chuckle. I moved my attention back to my plate of breakfast and I actually began eating it, since the conversation with Isaac had distracted me. Pops was happily giggling across from me at the table until he went and put his hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"Such exquisite feathers, these are, Isaac. How do you keep them so fluffy?" Pops asked as he rubbed Isaac's shoulder in an almost provocative way.

"They're just naturally like that." Isaac said back awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, they're a beautiful shade of rose." Pops said as he giggled and took his hand off of Isaac's shoulder. He looked over at me and gave me a confused look, all I did was shrug back.

'You get used to it.' I mouthed to Isaac who nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Where's Benson, Pops?" I asked Pops who shrugged.

"I have no idea. He should be outside, but he said that we had a lot of work to do today." Pops said. I nodded and I got up from my table, finishing my breakfast.

"You ready to go?" I asked Isaac who nodded and got up and followed behind me out to the front of the house where everyone except Pops and Benson were waiting.

"Where's Benson?" Isaac asked as we stepped onto the porch of the house. Skips got up and turned around.

"He's not coming in today. He apparently has a cold or whatever gumball machines contract, he said that today we can take our day off and if he's better tomorrow we'll do our jobs then." Skips said in his gruff tone to everyone out on the steps. Everyone else didn't seem to mind and they began to off on their own ways.

"That doesn't sound too good…" Isaac said to himself, I put my wing on his shoulder. It really was soft…

"Don't think too much about how Benson is, he can get through whatever possibly can happen." I said to Isaac who nodded to me.

"So what do you want to do today?" Isaac asked me, that was a good question.

"Not sure… Actually, you know what, I haven't been to the coffee shop in a long while." I said to Isaac who raised an eyebrow.

"You drink coffee in your spare time?" He asked me, I shrugged.

"I don't go for the coffee, I go for Margaret. The robin I told you about." I told him, he 'ah'ed.

"Oh, right. So you just go and flirt and try to get her number or something?" Isaac asked me, I shrugged.

"I guess you could say that. It hasn't really worked for me thought…" I said quietly, Isaac laughed.

"Of course it hasn't, it sounds kind of…clingy, awkward and desperate. I'd be surprised if it actually _did _work." Isaac said bluntly.

"Thanks." I said back mockingly, Isaac couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, sure, let's go to the coffee shop." Isaac added, I shrugged and we began to walk over to the front gates of the park to get to the coffee shop.

"So how did you like high school? You still keeping contact with your friends?" I asked Isaac, he shook his head.

"Not really, to be honest I didn't really have a lot of friends. I was basically out casted for my sexuality." Isaac said in a glum tone.

"Dude, that sucks. Badly." I said back awkwardly.

"It's fine. It's all behind me now, most people say that college is a fresh, clean sleight." Isaac said to me, I nodded.

"It sure us, I remember going through art school. Man was it hard, going without Rigby for a long time." I said to Isaac who chuckled.

"Yet again, you go off sounding like you love the raccoon." Isaac said to me.

"I don't know, to be honest. But even if I did, not that I'm saying that I do, but if I did, I don't know if Rigby would even love me back." I responded.

"We'll, you never know." Isaac said as we approached the front gates. We crossed the street and made our way down it to the coffee shop. We went in and sat at the usual place Rigby and I would sit, waiting for someone to come and help us.

"Hiya Mordecai, hi new person." Margaret said as she approached the table.

"So this is Margaret?" Isaac asked as he looked at Margaret, she smiled and laughed.

"Yes, and apparently you know me more than I know you. Who's your friend, Mordecai?" Margaret asked, keeping her gaze on Isaac.

"Isaac. He's new at the park." I answered, she nodded.

"Uh-huh…where's Rigby?" She asked looking over to me.

"Fired." I boldly said, she gasped.

"Fired? What did he do that got him fired?" Margaret asked, as she put back her notepad and pen in her smock pocket.

"Broke the fountain." I said back, she nodded.

"What a shame. So Isaac is his replacement?" She asked as she turned to Isaac who nodded.

"I guess. I can't really actually replace Rigby, per se, but yeah." He said shrugging.

"Right," She said back chuckling. "Would you guys like anything?" She asked as she looking behind her to see if Eileen was still around.

"No thank you." Isaac responded.

"Uh, a cup of coffee I guess. I could care less about what it is and what size." I said to Margaret, shrugging.

"Coming right up." She said with a smile as she walked away. Isaac turned to me and smirked.

"See, she's already flirting with me." Isaac said to me, I scoffed.

"Please, as if. You wouldn't know if a girl flirted with you if she had a sign that said 'flirting' on her." I responded, crossing my arms.

"See, this is why you have never gotten a date with her or anything, Mordecai. You don't know her body language, hell, you don't know the body language of females in general." He said back.

"I so do." I responded defensively.

"Oh, but you don't. Just wait for when she comes back, she'll end up asking me for my number or some crap like that. It all makes sense, now, why you haven't got a date with her. You're a nice dude, good looking too, but you just don't understand her. I say give it up." Isaac said to me, I crossed my arms and looked the other way.

"As if." I said back, still defensive.

"Look Mordecai, you need to know when to give up. Margaret? She's not going to ever get with you, trust me. She has no interest in you and she's oblivious to the fact that you have this massive, schoolgirl crush on her." He added.

"You know what, Isaac? You don't know Margaret, I've known her a lot longer than you have. Don't come in here telling me that she's not into me, alright?" I said back, raising me voice. He was startled by the raising of my voice, his face shocked.

"Alright, fine, whatever. Not like you need me here anyway." Isaac said back as he got up and walked out of coffee shop. I watched him intently as he left, not knowing what to do. I looked back to where Margaret was while she came towards me, a smile on her face.

"Here you go, on the house, too. Where's Isaac?" She asked as she looked over to the empty seat next to me.

"He left in a fury." I said as I took the cup from her.

"That's a shame, I wanted to get his number," She said to me as she took out her notepad and wrote something on it. "Here, give this to Isaac, tell him to call me whenever he gets the chance." She said to me, handing me the note paper. I took it and looked at the number, thinking to what Isaac had told me. He was absolutely right.

I crumbled it up and ripped it, throwing the pieces of paper on the table.

"You know what, no. Isaac was right, you never were interesting in me to begin with. I should've known, honestly," I said as I got up in a rage. Margaret had a look of shock on her face, witnessing what I had just done. "And you know what, he's gay, so you'd never get Isaac." I lastly said as I turned back around and walked out of the coffee shop, rage written on my face and walk. On my way out of I dropped the coffee cup into a nearby trashcan, hearing the satisfying clunk of it land into it.

* * *

The walk back to the house at the park was stressful. I didn't want to face Isaac and tell him he was right, mainly because my pride was what was holding me. Sure, I was glad that today I wouldn't have to work, but Isaac probably was upset with me, along with Margaret.

I didn't care all that much about Margaret to be honest, but Isaac did matter to me. He lived with me, in a way, and was the one and only person right now that could possibly keep Rigby off of my mind.

Rigby…there I go again, thinking about him. Obviously, it wasn't working, trying to have Isaac make me forget about Rigby.

I guess you don't forget things that easily, and this was one of those cases.

Whatever. I just had to brush it off like everything else in my life and stick to what I had to do in the now moment…apologizing to Isaac. Once I got to the house, the dread inside of me began to build as I stepped into the house and looked around for him. Pops was on the couch, staring at the TV that had static on it. For some reason, he was enjoying watching said static and was happily giggling and clapping as he stared at the screen.

"Pops, have you seen Isaac?" I asked him, he turned to me with a giggle.

"Our rose colored friend? Oh yes, he's up in your room." Pops said back casually. I nodded and I made my way up to the stairs and turned at the room. I went inside and saw that Isaac was laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Isaac?" I asked as I walked into the room. He turned his gaze to me for a split second and he then he kept staring at the ceiling.

"Go away." He said in a rude tone. I ignored him and I made my way and sat down on my bed, facing Isaac.

"Look, Isaac, I'm sorry. I acted immature and like a douche back there," I said to him. He didn't say anything to me, he didn't even react. "And you were absolutely right. After you left Margaret came and gave me my cup of coffee, along with asking me to give you her number." I said to him. That caught his attention, so he sat up in the bed and faced me.

"Told you. So what now?" he asked me.

"Well I crumbled the paper and I told her what I had to tell her, that she has been oblivious to what I've been trying to do, along with you being gay." I said to Isaac, he chuckled.

"Chicks, they can be so…annoying sometimes." He said to me, laughing.

"Tell me about it. You know what, Isaac, why haven't you ever tried to go out and get you someone?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I guess I'm afraid of denial. You aren't apparently, you're so confident. Even though you hardly show that you are, you're confident, but apparently Margaret broke that in you." He said to me with all honesty.

"Am I? I never actually noticed." I said back, he nodded.

"You're honest as can be, and honestly, you're freaking attractive." He said back, I laughed.

"Thanks, but you know…" I said back as I turned my gaze down to the wood floor.

"Yeah, you're confused." He said back. I looked up at Isaac in a quick motion.

"Come on, we both know I'm not." I said back, he shook his head.

"Stop denying it, Mordecai. You know what I think? That you need to go back to Rigby. Talk to him, hang with him, maybe then you'll see that you actually do have feelings with him. I'd say you're numb now, you forgot how it is to be with your best friend." He explained.

"You're so smart, you know that?" I said to him, she shrugged.

"I've been told that. I'm going to go shower, I'll leave you to think about what has happened today. You really need to think things over, alright?" He said to me, I nodded back. With that, he grabbed his towel and walked out of the room.

* * *

The rest of the week after that day had gone in a rush. Benson had come back the next day, ready as ever to get work done. This time he had given us more two-person type jobs, which was no issue with me. Isaac and I got to know each other more, and how Isaac told me that he's never actually had his first kiss. It made me chuckle, thinking that someone who was so intelligent and assure of himself hadn't even had his first kiss.

He had also told me that he loaned for someone, that he had been feeling more and more lonely recently. He said that creating a friendship with me had fixed that in a way, that deep down inside, I was sort of his boyfriend, which I guess I could say flattered me.

I didn't want that to make things awkward, but Isaac knew what he was saying and what he was doing. I knew that he wouldn't get out of hand with his thoughts and feelings, despite him thinking that I was 'heavily confused' in my sexuality.

Whatever.

The next few days went exactly the same, waking up, eating breakfast with the few people who would eat breakfast with us, and then our jobs to do that day. Isaac would always be willing to help me as best as he could and wanted, more than Rigby ever did.

Actually, during the whole week I had forgotten about Rigby. Isaac had been so nice and wise towards me that he made me think of other things besides Rigby. I guess what I had hoped for had actually happened.

But I guess it all changed at the end of the week, on Friday. I had a dream about Rigby, about us happily laughing and walking in the park, doing what we should've been doing but still having fun. Rigby had ended up repeating the whole situation with the fountain in this dream, crashing into it and crapping up the fountain. We ended up hiding like we did in the actual incident, Benson came like he did and fired Rigby like the actual event went. But it changed after that. In the dream, I walked over to Rigby and he was crying. Heavily crying. Not like what he did in the actual event, he had just kept his gaze down to avoid looking me in the eyes.

I had grabbed Rigby in my dream and I held him in my arms, hugging him tightly. He ended up crying into my shoulder, telling me that he was such an idiot for what he did. That he would miss me.

Then, in a sudden moment, I had leaned down and I kissed him, planting a kiss on his sad, wet muzzle. Rigby had gladly returned the kiss, giving off a quiet moan as we slowly kissed, slipping my tongue into his mouth. The make out session had lasted a long while, and then I was the one to break it up.

I had told him that I loved him, and then I woke up. I turned to my left and I had called out for Rigby, only to see that a bed was in place of his trampoline. Isaac was sitting up on the bed, watching me intently.

"Rigby?" He asked me, looking at me with a confused look. I was breathing heavily, thinking about the kiss in my dream and how much I liked it.

"Oh, sorry Isaac, I just…yeah." I said back awkwardly as I laid back down on the bed.

"Did you have a dream about him?" Isaac asked me calmly.

"Yeah." I said back. There was no use in lying to Isaac.

"About?" He asked, trying to get more out of me.

"About the incident. Except it was different." I said to him, I could see him nod in my peripheral.

"Alright, what was different?" He asked me, I scoffed.

"What are you, my therapist?" I retorted, Isaac chuckled.

"Just tell me, don't hold back. You need to release your thoughts, it's the only healthy thing that you need to keep up on. You're a bottle filled with emotions." He said to me. There he goes again, speaking wise things.

"Fine, fine. We ended up kissing in the dream. The thing is…I liked it. I woke up and I thought about the incident, and I liked it. I loaned for the kiss, for the actual kiss, the actual muzzle against my beak." I said to him, he nodded and smiled.

"My suspicions were right. You do have a crush on him, and I knew it from the get go. No bromance is that close and intimate." He said to me, I shrugged and I turned to face the wall.

"Whatever." I said back. There was a moment of silence until Isaac spoke.

"Do you want to go after him? To go get him back?" he asked me, I turned over and faced Isaac who was still sitting on the bed.

"Yes, I do." I said back. He nodded and got up and began making his bed.

"You're awfully honest today. Anyway, I say go for it. Take every risk to get him back, even if you quit your job." Isaac said to me. That reminded me of what Benson had told me…that I could quit if I wanted to.

"Actually, Benson told me that if I didn't like being without Rigby that I would quit, but I had forgotten after you and I became closer and closer." I explained. Isaac was still busily making his bed.

"Take the offer. I can live without you being here, besides, it may give me a chance to get a new person to work here, hopefully someone playing the same team as I am." Isaac said back with a chuckle.

"I…I don't know if I want to." I said back. Isaac dropped the blanket that he held in his wing and he turned to me. He took a few steps towards me and placed his two wings on my shoulders.

"Do what you want. Follow your heart, if your heart says to quit this crap job and chase Rigby, then do so." He said to me, and in that instant, I saw the light. I wanted Rigby, and I was sure of it.

"You're right." I said back as I stood up quickly. I wrapped my arms around Isaac and brought him into a hug , he was caught off guard.

"Woah, you aren't one for hugging." He said back as I squeezed him, feeling the fluffy feathers against my shine, smooth ones. He awkwardly hugged back, not exactly sure how to.

"Thanks for showing me what I need to do. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you." I said to him, I had finally let go of him.

"Don't worry." I said back with a smile.

"Good luck with everything, Isaac. I'm going to do downstairs and tell Benson that I quit, along that I want to know where Rigby is." I said to Isaac who nodded.

"Good luck to you, too. With Rigby and with what you'll be put against." He said back and I nodded.

"Thanks," I said holding out a wing, Isaac took it and we shook. "For being so awesome. I'll be sure to come back and visit, you're special and you're incredibly smart, don't waste it." I said to Isaac, he chuckled.

"Alright, enough of the sappy stuff, go do what you must!" Isaac said in a happy tone. I nodded and walked out of the room, ready to take on what I had coming.

I was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still alive!**

**I heavily, HEAVILY apologize for not updating in a LONG while. I started school this Tuesday and I've just been SOOOO backlogged with stuff to do, from ballroom to Chemistry homework (ugh.)**

**Anyway, I know this chapter is short, and I think it's somewhat pitiful, so I apologize for that, I need to get back into the groove of writing for FF not school purposes.**

**I know a lot doesn't happen in this chapter, but it's heavy plot development to the actual drama and interesting stuff in the future. Hang in there, enjoy the chapter and as usual, review.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

The walk over to the front of the house where Benson was had me extremely nervous. I knew that he would freely let me go, since he had offered that to me in the past. But I did feel guilty, about leaving the park in it's heavy need. I felt guilty about leaving Isaac, too, he had gotten a liking to me and I had gotten along so well with him…

But that wasn't enough to have me stay. I wanted to go with Rigby, and maybe, like Isaac said, it was because I liked him more. Sure I've always felt substantially happier around him, but I never truly thought about him that way until recently.

Whatever. I had made up my mind, I was going to go down to the front of the building and tell Benson what I wanted to do.

As usual, he was sitting out on the steps with a clipboard in his hands, ready to get to telling people what to do. I walked past him and in front of him, where I stood awkwardly as I thought about what I was going to tell him.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here? It's kind of early to get to work and everyone else isn't here." Benson said as he looked up from his clipboard to me. His tone seemed somewhat casual, something Benson hardly did.

"I need to talk to you about something." I said seriously to Benson.

"Shoot." He said back as he crossed his arms.

"I wanted to take up the offer you offered me. To quit to go with Rigby." I said to him. He sighed and he placed his clipboard to his side.

"I had a feeling you'd end up doing that. Sure, I knew that you were happy and getting along with Isaac, but I had a feeling, deep down inside, that you'd go back to him." I said to Benson.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked back, crossing my arms. Benson stood up and nodded.

"A little too much. Look, I know that when you make up your mind, you make up your mind, and there's nothing out there that could stop you…except possibly Rigby. Nevermind that though, I say, go for it. You're the one quitting not me, and I hope that I can find a replacement as easily as I found Isaac." He said to me.

"Thank you so much, Benson." I said back, she gave a slight nod.

"Anything. You go upstairs and pack and I'll go retrieve Rigby's new residence information." Benson said as he grabbed the clipboard from his side.

"Thank Benson, for understanding and everything." I said to him, he shrugged back.

"Sure thing. Let's just hope I can find someone who is as willing to work as Isaac." Benson said back as he walked down the stairs and to the new golf cart, which was a mint green instead of white, but with the same white upholstery. I reluctantly went back into the house and upstairs to my bedroom, which was empty. I could hear a shower running which meant Isaac was obviously taking a shower…man that did that boy like to be clean.

I made my way over to bare closet which had a few items of clothing in it, a few sweaters that I hardly ever wear and some jackets and I grabbed them and stuffed them into the small suitcase that I kept in case I left to go anywhere. The moving of my articles of clothing only took a few minutes, so once I was done I was left with nothing. Was that really all that said that I lived here? A few simple articles of clothing? It didn't seem like much to other people but it did to me, this house at the park had been my home for quite some time, and even then the few articles of clothing in the closet made this building my home.

And now it wasn't. I had quit just to go with my bestfriend, who, for all I know, was on the streets or in some crummy, rundown apartment where people got shot every day and break-ins were a common thing.

Hopefully he wasn't, though. I had to rely on my bestfriend, the raccoon who couldn't take a punch to save his life or to win at a video game if he could.

Once my mind got moved back to the real world, I looked around the room once more with my suitcase in hand. I walked out of the room with it and went downstairs to the front of the house, where Benson was yet again.

"Here," He said handing me a hard. I took it and saw that it had an address on it and nothing else. "That's his address, sure I know it's on the other side of town but it shouldn't be too hard to get there, just a half-hour walk or so. Nothing too hard." Benson said to me as I looked at the address, it was in a part of town that I had never been to. We would see how this would go…

"Thanks Benson, really, I know that we don't say this much, but you're actually pretty cool, as an employer and as a person." I said back.

"Oh please, you don't need to kiss up now, you already left the job. Now go on and get off of the property, you don't work here anymore." Benson said jokingly. I couldn't help but smile back and walk off of the stairs and over the dirt path in front of the house to the fields that the park had. This place was so familiar to me, and I was leaving it.

* * *

I kept looking at the card in my right hand as I awkwardly walked down the street. A was in a business part of town, where there was semi-big buildings where pencil pushers spent their lives at desks. It wasn't something that I would ever do, and I was happy with what I had done with my life ever since leaving high school. Sure, it wasn't my dream job, but it was good enough, I enjoyed it enough to keep doing what I was doing.

Someone bumping my shoulder got me out of my trance. I looked back over my shoulder to see who it was, only to see an extremely pissed off man in a suit looking back angrily.

"Sorry!" I yelled back to him, only to have him yell some obscenities back. Man, was this part all too different than the usual area around the park. I was glad that the address that I was given wasn't in this area. I kept my eyes fixed on the sidewalk ahead of me as I passed blocks and blocks of boring glass towers with people who could care less about their jobs in the buildings.

When I finally got out of the business area, I was back into an area of town where people lived. Happy, cute little homes lined the streets with children playing on the streets and yards, parents sitting on the porches enjoying their time. Was this the area where the address was at? I looked down at the card and saw that it was nearby. This place didn't look all that bad…

I kept my eyes on every address sign at the corners to make sure that I hadn't gone too far. The address had lead me to an apartment complex, and not a shabby looking one either. This place looked rather nice, actually, it wasn't the usual cramped apartment complexes that had door after door next to each other, but rather one of those apartment complexes that you'd call a condo. Only four condos on top of each other, completing a single building. Well, in that case, I guess you really couldn't call it an apartment complex.

I'm not sure.

I saw the last number of the address and saw that it was a condo number. So I was in the right place. There were at least six buildings with the condos, with a giant grass field in between them with picnic tables and massive trees. Why was Rigby living here? This looked more like a place where families would live, not a person in his twenties who had been fired from his job.

I walked over to the building that the card had on it, building C, and to the condo number. It was the bottom left one and didn't look all that small. I took in a big breath as I walked up to the door with a big, gold 1 and a peephole. It took me awhile to finally get the courage, but when I did, I knocked on the door, sending a frenzy of fear through my body. Anything could happen right now.

I didn't hear anything from the other side of the door so I ringed the bell, which obviously caught the attention of the person on the other side of the door, who I hoped was Rigby. I finally heard a few footsteps come to the door and the doorknob turn. The door opened, revealing the same raccoon that I had been dying to be with in so long. He gave me an extremely confused look and he crossed his arms.

"What…what are you doing here?" He asked me, his tone stern and serious.

"Uh…hey…" I said back nervously as I scratched the back of my head nervously. His face hadn't changed but he had opened the door up even more and was leaning on the doorframe.

"How did you…" He began, obviously confused. I interrupted him.

"Look, Rigby," I began, Rigby didn't seem to be bothered by me interrupting him. "I-I…" I said, not being sure how to continue my sentence. I was at a loss for words, seeing my best friend who I was missing in front of me. The sudden urge to pick him up in my arms and hug him came to me, but I knew I couldn't do that. We weren't the hugging type, ever, and if I would do that, it would obviously confuse Rigby, or probably do worse…

Rigby stepped aside and he pointed his paw into the livingroom behind him. "Just come in so we can talk in here." He said to me. I slowly nodded and walked in, looking at the room. It had brown carpet with white walls, and it actually had furniture. There was a tan couch along the wall to the right, and some sort of cabinet thing with a one of those big back TV things on it, which had a TV show playing on it. Rigby actually had money to afford all this already? I slowly made my way to the couch where I sat down, settling my suitcase down at the foot of the couch.

"So…" I said awkwardly as Rigby plopped himself down next to me.

"Why are you here?" He asked me, cutting to the chase.

"Because I…" I began, thinking of what to tell him. Should I tell him straight up that I missed him? Or lie to him? "Got…fired." I said to him, the words sounding like a total lie. I hoped Rigby would fall for it. He nodded and he leaned back on the couch, driving his small body deeper into the cushions.

"I see. What did you do?" He asked back curiously.

"Broke the new golf cart. Benson got pissed." I said back. Rigby let out a little chuckle as he grabbed the remote to his left.

"That's pretty funny, actually. You broke the new cart? If only I could see Benson's face!" Rigby said back, loudly laughing. I couldn't help but laugh back.

"Yeah, he was so mad!" I said back as I laughed, Rigby let out another loud laugh as we began laughing together. Even though my laugh was fake, it was nice to be able to laugh again with Rigby. It was something I loved to do.

"So…does that mean you need a place to stay?" Rigby asked seriously, I nodded back awkwardly.

"Kind of…" I said back, he shrugged and gave me a big smile.

"Well you can stay here I guess. There's an extra room, even with a bed. You could stay in there." Rigby said back, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks." I said back, he shrugged.

"Anything, dude. I know how it feels to get fired and stuff, and it's hard to get started. You should've seen how hard it was for me to get my current job." Rigby said to me.

"What is your job, by the way?" I asked him.

"I work at that new park. The one on this side of the city, it works for me too, the boss isn't a hot head like Benson and the people that work there are actually pretty cool, along with the park owner." Rigby said to me.

"Well I'm glad you found somewhere to work…now that's an issue for me, though." I said to Rigby, he chuckled.

"You can try to get a job at the park…it shouldn't be too hard since you have a lot more positive stuff about you than negative, I was lucky to get the job and it'll be a cakewalk for you, especially since they're scraping for employees." Rigby said to me.

"Well that's good…I guess I'll do that." I said back, Rigby turned off the TV and he turned to me.

"I'm hungry, you want to go out to eat? I'll pay." He said to me, I nodded back.

"Yeah, sure." I said. He said as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the right of the couch. I heard a door open and a few more footsteps, followed by Rigby appearing back in the livingroom with a wallet.

"Let's go. There's a pizza place near here that's just perfect." Rigby said to me as he went to the door and opened it. I nodded and walked out of the building out to the front of the condos.

"So when do you think we can go and hopefully get me a job at the park?" I asked Rigby. The thought of working with Rigby again thrilled me… Maybe I did have feelings for the raccoon.

"Monday?" He asked me, I nodded back. Today was Friday so we had a happy weekend ahead of us. This would be a good time to get to know the new Rigby better, since he seemed to get his stuff together. It was obvious that he was still the same fun-loving raccoon, but now he was serious too. I followed behind Rigby as he walked through the massive field between the condos over to the sidewalk. I saw the pizza shop, a place called Pauly's Pizza. It looks really small and homey, but at the same time still chain material. We crossed the street without worry, since the sun was falling and these streets that we were at were only usually used by the people who lived at the condos or worked at the places across the street from them.

We approached the place and Rigby opened the door, gesturing for me to go in. Did he somehow get the clue about my growing feelings for him? I gave him an awkward smile and walked into the pizza place, getting the massive smell of freshly made pizza and breadsticks. There was a female human host behind a podium with a giant smile on her face. Rigby approached the podium first, getting in front of me.

"How many- Oh! Rigby, it's so great to see you here!" The woman said, Rigby gave her a smile.

"Yes, I'm here, and I brought a friend. A really good friend." He said, gesturing over to me. The host smiled to me.

"It's great to meet you. So that'll be two, or will Kais join us?" The woman asked, Rigby shook his head.

"No, he will not, just us two." Rigby said. The lady nodded and began leading us over to our table.

"Who's Kais?" I asked Rigby as we walked over to the table.

"My coworker at the park. He's basically the new you, but he obviously cannot replace you." Rigby said to me with a smile. The smile made me smile back. I hadn't noticed that we had sat down and the host was still next to us.

"Your waiter or waitress will be here, enjoy your meal." She said with a smile as she handed us our menus and then walked away. I looked back to Rigby who was looking out the window.

"So how have you been lately?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"Same old, not much has honestly changed." He said back.

"That's good I guess. Looks like you're pretty happy where you are." I said to him, then looked down at the menu.

"I sure am. I'm enjoying my new job, my new place of residence, everything." He said back happily. A male toucan with the usual black and white feathers approached the table, a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, I'm Will and I'll be your waiter today, what drinks can I start you off with?" he asked as he took out a notepad.

"I'll start with Mr. Salt." I said to the waiter who nodded and wrote my drink down.

"I'll just start with a lemonade." Rigby said back casually. Will nodded and smiled once more.

"Alright, I'll come back with that." Will said as he walked away.

"Since when do you like Mr. Salt?" Rigby asked me, I shrugged.

"Quite some time, dude. We rarely go out to anywhere where they serve soft drinks, so you wouldn't know." I said back.

"Probably…" he said back. Will came back with our drinks in hand and placed it on the table.

"Alright, are you guys ready to order?" Will asked us as he took our his notepad again. I looked over at Rigby and shrugged.

"You tell me, you're ordering, and you know this place a lot better than I." I said to Rigby, he chuckled.

"Alright. Just get us a deluxe pizza." He said to Will who nodded.

"Coming right up!" Will said happily as he walked away.

"What does the deluxe have?" I asked Rigby curiously as Will walked away.

"Just the good stuff, sausage, pepperoni, bell pepper, stuff that you like." Rigby said to me as he kept his gaze out the window.

"Wow, you really do seem to know me." I said back, Rigby scoffed then chuckled.

"Dude, I've known you for almost my whole life, how would I not know?" Rigby said back sarcastically, I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's good to be near you again, Rigby, I gotta admit." I said to Rigby who smiled.

"I have to, too. I can't deny it." He said back. There was an awkward moment of silence which was interrupted by a pizza being placed between us. The pizza was already finished?

"There you go you two, hope you enjoy the meal!" Will said happily as he placed the pizza in between us.

"Thank you." Rigby and I said in unison, Will seemed to hang around a little too long until he spoke.

"Um, I know this may seem like an inappropriate question, but are you two…together?" Will asked us. I looked over to Rigby who decided to look over at me at the same time. We chuckled.

"No." I said back bluntly.

"Not at all. I'm already taken." Rigby said back happily.

"Oh…right, but that doesn't mean either of you are gay…right?" Will asked. He _really _was trying to get one of us.

"Nope." I said back casually, shrugging. The thought of saying 'yes' did occur to me, but I wasn't sure how Rigby would've responded. Besides, the only male I've _ever _had feelings for was Rigby…maybe I wasn't gay? Maybe I was?

"Not really." Rigby said back. 'Not really?' That seemed like a fishy answer, to be honest…

"Right. Well, enjoy your meal either way." Will said trying to be happy, but still obviously rejected. He walked away and made his way over to another table. My attention moved over to the pizza which I took a slice from, it looked delicious.

"So…who is this person who has you taken?" I asked Rigby, he chuckled.

"You'll get to meet her later." He said back to me as he took a slice.

"Well, I would love to." I said back.

"You will. Anyway, let's eat this pizza." Rigby said as he pointed to the pizza on his plate. The pizza looked so perfect and delicious.

* * *

The meal itself was pretty uneventful, just eating in silence and then going to pay. We left the restaurant a lot happier then than we entered. We had made our way over to the condo and were now sitting down on Rigby's couch.

"So how are you affording this place?" I asked Rigby.

"I get paid a lot more." Rigby said as he closed the blinds of the window, shutting off the light from the moon.

"Well, it's a pretty nice place." I said as I looked over to the kitchen doorway over in the right corner.

"It is. You can stay in the guestroom like I said, it's the first door on the left. I'm actually really tired, so I'm going to go to bed, enjoy your night, alright?" Rigby said to me as he stood in the doorway that led into the hallway.

"Alright, goodnight dude." I said to Rigby. He nodded and walked down the hallway, going out of my view. I turned my view back to the blank TV and sighed.

What was I going to do? I was lost, confused, and just…

Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here with another chapter!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with school and hardly had time to write, but here I am.**

**I didn't have this chapter beta'd since my beta is really busy, even more than me, so she couldn't. So there could be mistakes, holes in the plot or it could be boring (I apologize for that)**

**This chapter, though, is the beginning of the future. This is a really important chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Other than, that, as usual, review, and yeah.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in the guest bed. I never really slept well when sleeping in other beds, so I was extremely tired and drowsy when I had woken up. I sat up on the bed and looked around the bland, beige room. I wasn't sure of Rigby was awake, so I got up and made my way out into the hall, where I heard the TV with it's usual buzz. I walked into the livingroom, where Rigby was happily sitting on the couch, staring at the lit screen.

"Good morning." Rigby said to me as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Morning." I said back in a grumbled tone. Rigby gave a quiet chuckle.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" He asked me as I rubbed my eye with my feathers.

"Not at all. Sleeping in other beds other than my own screw up my sleep schedule." I said back. Rigby nodded.

"Makes sense," He said back as he stood up and turned off the TV. "Want to go out for breakfast? I haven't gotten any food for this place even though I've been living here for a while." Rigby explained. I nodded back.

"Sure." I said back. Rigby nodded back and made his way down the hall, where he came back with what I assumed, his wallet.

"Let's go." He said to me as he walked to the door. I followed behind him, and we walked out of the building and across the street to a pancake place named 'The Pancake Shack.' It looked like a nice place, somewhere where I would go myself if I had the time, money and resources.

"Do you always come here for breakfast?" I asked him as we walked in, he turned and gave me a smile with a nod.

"Of course, this is my favorite place. I always come here with people, though, and you're no exception." Rigby said back. I couldn't help but chuckle for some reason. We were quickly seated in the restaurant, where we were given a menu and everything. Rigby and I had both decided to get the blueberry French Toast Waffles and we had given our order, so we were now waiting on our food to get here.

"You liking your new life?" I asked Rigby awkwardly as he looked around the restaurant. He turned to me.

"Of course. I'm free, I'm liking being able to go wherever I please, do whatever I want and not have anyone be on my ass 24/7 like Benson. Sure, it's different, but I like it." He said back with a smile.

"Well that's good." I said back awkwardly. There was a moment of awkward silence until Rigby decided to speak.

"So how long do you think you'd be staying with me? N-Not that I want you to leave or anything, just asking… Now I made this sound like I don't want you around." Rigby said, stammering over his words.

"Not sure. Depends how long you want me there, or how long I need to be there. Although hopefully I can get that job at the park with you." I said to him, Rigby nodded as the waiter, a overly happy otter, came and served us our French Toast.

"It should be easy. The boss it's a lot more easier on us than Benson, and she wants more people to work there." Rigby said to me.

"Alright then…" I said back. Rigby began to eat his breakfast, so I did the same. There wasn't much else to talk about and do, now.

Once we were both done, we left the restaurant in a talking craze and made our way back to Rigby's place. Once inside, we both sat down on the couch and watched TV, talking about things here and there.

"Mordecai?" Rigby asked me as we watched a show about two celebrity females, a poodle and a condor, who live in some place that neither Rigby and I have heard of.

"Hmm?" I asked back. I turned to Rigby who was studying me.

"Have you had much luck with Margaret at all?" He asked me, I scoffed.

"Margaret? Not at all. You see, once you left this gay flamingo named Isaac got hired in your place. So, one day, we both decided to go to the coffee shop, so I could introduce him to Margaret, you know. Isaac went on to tell me that, after all the years of chasing after her, she isn't interesting in me at all. I didn't believe him at first, so I ended up getting mad at him and I made him walk out of the coffee shop. She came up to me, Margaret, and asked me for Isaac's number, and that's where it hit me. Margaret wasn't interested in me, she was never and probably would never be. So I ended up telling her my mind, and left the restaurant." I said to Rigby. He nodded to me as he processed my story.

"I see. How was this Isaac person?" Rigby asked me, I laughed.

"Of everything I tell you, Margaret and leaving the coffee shop, you ask me what Isaac was like?" I said back, chuckling.

"Hey, he sounds like a pretty cool person. A flamingo? Who's gay?" He added.

"And he wore glasses." I added. Rigby nodded.

"See, he sounds pretty awesome." Rigby said back as shifted on the couch.

"He was. He opened up my eyes…a lot." I said, avoiding the topic of my growing schoolgirl crush on Rigby.

"I see," Rigby said back, obviously not interesting anymore on the topic about Isaac. I heard a ring and Rigby reached his hand into the side of the cushion and took out a flip-phone cell phone. I didn't know he had one. "Mind if I take this in the other room?" Rigby asked me, I shook my head.

"Go ahead." I said to him. He gave me a big smile, which made me smile too, and he left the room. I turned my attention back to the TV and changed the channel to something more interesting than two bratty celebrities living in some place no one cares about. After a few minutes of channel surfing, Rigby had come back into the livingroom.

"Alright, so…I gotta go do something, but I don't want to leave you alone. My ride's about to come right now and I really _would _take you, but there's a few reasons as to I can't." Rigby said to me.

"It's fine, you can go. I can just go…somewhere. Is there anywhere around here that you can go to?" I asked Rigby.

"There's a few clubs around here, there's place to just hang with friends, but you're alone." Rigby said to me, his eyes darting over to the window as he watched for his ride.

"Club names?" I asked him.

"There's Cake around here, there's another named Saturn, and another one, no idea why it's called this, named 05121." Rigby said to me.

"Alright, thanks." I said, trying to remember the club names. I heard a car honk, which startled Rigby.

"Oh there's my ride. You enjoy your day, I should come back around midnight, alright?" He said to me as he walked over to the door. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah sure, you enjoy your day too." I said back. Rigby gave me one last nod and he left the place, closing the door behind him. I sighed as I slumped on the couch, more. I was left to be alone again, nothing to do. I didn't want everyday to be like this, sure I liked my alone time, but Rigby had just left me today. Was I jealous at the fact that I couldn't spend time with Rigby? The one that I just barely learned I loved? Loved…no, I liked him, not loved him. Love was when someone loves you back.

I sighed once more and turned off the TV. I wanted to go to a club tonight, get my mind off of being alone today. But clubbing hadn't always been my thing, but I needed something to do… If only I had Isaac's number, I would call him and ask him to do something with me, but I hadn't thought about doing that.

What could I do! I wanted to go clubbing, sure, that would be fun, but alone?

You know what, Mordecai. You're going clubbing, alright? What were the club names? Cake? Saturn? And that other one…05121. That sounded like a good club, 05121. I would go there.

That's where I was going. To 05121, even if I changed my mind halfway there.

I got up from the couch and walked to the door, which I opened, and walked outside. It was still bright out. Would the club be open? Some clubs only opened at night, so I had no idea if 05121 was any different. Whatever. I would go either way. Although…where was the club.

Rigby! Why didn't you tell me. I audibly sighed as I looked outside, past the condo buildings to the street where the pizza and waffle place was. It was possible that the club was around here, Rigby did mention that. Sure, why not, I'll just go wonder. The condos weren't very hard to find, they were tall buildings that could be seen from a long distance.

I began walking through the big grass field in front of the buildings and to the street that I had been to so many times. I crossed the street without a care, since hardly any cars came around this area. I walked down the street, passing the pizza and waffle place until I reached the end of the street at a three-way intersection. I turned left and came across a dead-end, shaped like a cul-de-sac. The thing that caught my attention was an art museum right in the center of the dead end. I hadn't spent some time doing what I enjoyed, art and looking at it. It was something I loved to do, and here, there was an art museum.

Why not go? Clubs are rarely open at day, and if they are they're filled with people with nothing to do at the daytime.

Alright then. I would go to the art museum. Maybe I would see something I liked at art museums, such as odd art or sculptures made out of odd things like forks or broken jars.

I began walking down the street down to the cul-de-sac which ended up having the art museum and two massive gift shops. In the center of the cul-de-sac on the street was a statue of a French man, the man I presumed either found the art museum or contributed money to it. I walked past the statue and to the front stairs of the museum. The museum was built like a city hall or something, big staircases and pedestals holding up a part of the roof that loomed over the front of the building. I opened the big, gold doors and walked into the building, letting the cold air of the inside of the building take me in. The museum smelled friendly and sweet, like apples or pie. (Apple pie?) There was a desk at the front room, with a female rhino behind the desk, quickly typing things into a dinosaur aged computer. She didn't bother to look away from the screen, so I went right through a doorway and into the sculpture section of the museum. There was a few people in this section, a few looking around at the sculptures, others listening to the ridiculous info things through headphones. I hate those.

None of the sculptures in this area had interested me, so I continued on and went through another doorway to another section of the sculpture part. This part was more interesting, it was abstract sculptures. The first sculpture in the room had caught my attention quickly. It was a tall sculpture made out of curved pieces of colorful metal, which seemed to make a jumble of letters. I walked around the platform that it was on, looking at it until I say something through one of the gaps of the sculpture that had caught my attention.

I saw something pink move, a familiar pink…

I couldn't help but keep looking at it. I knew it wasn't part of the sculpture behind the one I was looking at, since it was a sculpture made of dull green objects into a giant tree looking thing. I walked around the sculpture and went to the green one and saw that the pink thing was. It was Isaac, happily smiling and laughing with a wolf with a height equal to Isaac's, who had an arm around his chest.

"Isaac?" I asked as approached them from behind. Isaac turned around and his face lit up.

"Mordecai!" He said loudly as he left the arm of the wolf and ran towards me. He put his fluffy pink arms around me into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he hugged me.

"What else? Looking at art, and you?" he asked me back.

"Same thing, nothing to do. Rigby left today to who-knows-where." I said to him. Isaac had stopped his hug and was facing me.

"That's a shame…" he said quietly, then his face lit up again. "Oh! Almost forgot to introduce you, Mordecai, this is Justin." Isaac said, gesturing to the wolf who was hugging him when I had seen them. Justin walked over to me and offered his pay.

"Nice to meet you, Isaac has talked to me about you and your confusions." Justin said to me. His voice was cool and smooth, similar to Isaac's in tone and smoothness. I took his pay in my wing and shook it. I expected a rough, controlling handshake that wolves loved to give, but I got a calm, slow hand shake. I studied Justin's face.

"Nice to meet you too." I said back with as smile. Justin wasn't one of those typical wolves. Ones who are tough, rugged and controlling, Justin was just the opposite. He looked calm, despite having a silver earring through one of his pointed ears. His hairfur was put up in a sort if Mohawk, but only the front of it was like that. He looked badass but calm at the same time.

"Yeah, this is basically the person who replaced you at the park." Isaac said to me bluntly. I chuckled.

"I see. You guys seemed to hit it off well, too." I said looking over to Isaac.

"Of course. Justin literally knew I was gay the second he knew me." Isaac said to me. I looked over to Justin who shrugged and gave me a smile, showing off his bright white teeth with his sharp canines, usual to the wolves.

"And I liked him right there and then. As a person. Remember the few days that Isaac would live the park out of nowhere? He was going out with me. But, we've literally spent the last few days getting to know each other better." Justin said to me, who turned his attention back to the sculpture.

"It does, but you never know." Isaac added. There was a sort of silence until I spoke again.

"So tell me, Isaac," I said mischievously. "How is Justin? I know you're all sensitive and stuff, and I wouldn't see you with a wolf." I said looking over to Justin who was studying the sculpture. My words hadn't caught his attention.

"You'd be surprised. Sure, he's a wolf, but he's not rough, he's not dominant, he's not emotionless, he's literally the perfect person to me. He's sensitive, adorable, and despite being a rough and tough wolf, he's super soft." He explained to me, laughing. Justin walked over to Isaac from behind and he wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him into a hug. I could see the muscles as he hugged Isaac. Sure, he was strong, but like Isaac said, Justin seemed to have the sweetest look and words as he whispered to Isaac as they hugged.

I felt a little bit awkward watching them do this, and Isaac caught on to this. He got out of Justin's grip and began talking.

"Sorry about that." He said awkwardly, chuckling.

"It's fine." I said as I watched Justin land a peck on Isaac's cheek.

"Do you want to go somewhere else? We should catch up after a day, it could have been rough could it?" Isaac asked me.

"Not really, Rigby gladly took me in. We live around the corner from here, too. It's a nice place and Rigby seems happy to see me." I said to Isaac.

"I see. Then where do you want to go, Justin?" Isaac asked Justin. He shrugged.

"Anywhere." He answered back.

"How about 05121?" I asked them. They both gave me a heavily puzzled look.

"05121?" They both asked me in unison. I laughed.

"It's a club, Rigby told me about it." I told them, then Justin's face lit up.

"Oh! You mean 0512**3**?" Justin asked me, I scoffed.

"Really? One number changes everything?" I asked back.

"One number can change a lot." Justin said to me.

"You want to go, then? You do know 05123 is a gay club." Isaac told me, I shook my head.

"It is? What? Rigby told me to go, though." I said.

"That's got to mean something, doesn't it?" Isaac said

"Whatever, isn't it too early to go to 05123?" I asked them, Isaac checked his watch.

"It's six already, it should open soon." Isaac said to me, I gasped.

"Six! You're kidding me, right? What the-! It was just barely noon like an hour ago!" I said loudly, forgetting that I was in a museum.

"Time goes by fast, dude." Justin said to me. I looked around the massive room filled of sculptures for a clock. I had finally found now, that was a part of a sculpture, of all things, and saw that they were right. It was actually six, almost seven.

"Wow…" I said confused.

"You still want to go, then? To 05123?" Isaac asked me.

"Sure." I said back. They nodded and began walking out of the room, Justin's arm around Isaac's neck and on his shoulders. I had to admit, they looked pretty adorable together.

* * *

After a car ride in Justin's car, we had finally arrived at 05123. It was a big, lone building with a giant neon sign that said the club name, along with green neon lights that ran along the wall and on the corner where the wall and ceiling met. It looked pretty big and grand, but at the same time, ordinary. Justin had found a place to park and we had gotten of the car and we walked over to the club, which people were beginning to walk into. I looked up at the darkening sky, due to the sunset, feeling lost in time.

"You'll like 05123. Despite it being a gay club, and you feeling confused about your sexuality." Justin said as we walked to the club.

"Who knows, you may find someone who just may get your attention." Isaac added.

"Yeah, possibly." I said back. We reached the security guard at the door, who asked us for our ID's. All three of us showed them to him and he let us through into the building. Once in, I saw that the place was huge. The dance floor made up about two-thirds of the club itself, which was light up green right now as a few people danced on it. The night was young.

A few people were in the booths and tables around the sides of the dance floor, a few others at the bar which was now open.

"Do you guys come here often?" I asked them, my voice barely there.

"Usually." Isaac said back as we made our way over to one of the booths. We sat down on the green colored booth which was facing the dance floor.

"We got here too early, it's so dead and boring right now." Justin said as he watched a male parrot and cougar dance on the dance floor, obviously into each other.

"Not our fault that we had nothing to do on a Saturday. We were lucky to run into you, Mordecai, or we'd be bored out of our minds." Isaac said with a sigh.

"And I'm glad you guys decided to bring me here." I added to them. The both smiled to me.

"It's good to see you. Especially after you left in a rush." Isaac said to me.

"Yeah. I'm hoping to get somewhere with my leave though, haven't said a single thing to him about my feelings." I said to them, Isaac scoffed.

"Really? You left for that exact reason, and you're not doing that?" Isaac said to over to me.

"It's only been a while." I added.

"And? Come on, Mordecai, this is Rigby. The Rigby you've known for so long. I mean, if Justin hadn't been brave when it came to me, we may not be where we are." Isaac said looking over to Justin who smiled to him. They leaned in and gave each other a peck.

"That's true…" I said back quietly as I looked across the club. Two more people walked into the club, but I couldn't make it who it was at all. The parrot and cougar had both left together, so now the green dance floor was empty.

"We just need to wait for the rush." Justin said as he saw me look over to the dance floor.

"Is this place popular?" I asked them, they nodded.

"Of course. Biggest gay club in the area." Justin said to me. I turned back around to look around the club. I could finally make out the two people who just came in. One was a tall bear, obviously muscular and mean looking, and the other was…a raccoon. A short, stubby raccoon that I had seen earlier today.

"R-Rigby." I said as I looked over behind me.

"Rigby?" Isaac asked me.

"Rigby. Rigby's over there. With…a bear." I said, trying to discreetly pointing to them. Both Justin and Isaac moved their heads to try to get a glimpse of them both. Both of them were happily laughing and smiling as they made their way over to a booth over to the other side of the club.

"Isaac, that's Kais." Justin said to Isaac.

"Kais?" Isaac asked him. I was still turned around, watching Rigby and the bear who I guessed was Kais. That name sounded familiar.

"My ex. The bear I told you about, the one who cheated on me." Justin said. That caught my attention, so I turned around and faced them.

"He cheated on you?" I asked Justin. He slowly nodded to me.

"With some bitch. A female jaguar." Justin said to me.

"So he's bisexual?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Not sure. I guess." Justin said back. I turned around and looked over to Rigby and Kais again. I saw that they were both talking happily to each other.

"Should I approach him?" I asked them. Isaac nodded to me.

"You're choice." Justin said to me, neutrally. I turned back around and took in a big breath.

"Alright, I'm going to go over there." I said to them as I stood up.

"Good luck." Justin said to me, I turned over to him and nodded.

"Thanks." I said as I walked away from the booth and across the light dance floor to the side where Rigby and Kais were. I approached them slowly, where they hadn't seen me still. My heart was pounding on the way to the table, where they were both sitting at. Once at the table, I stood at the end of it and finally spoke.

"Good to see you." I said to them. I startled both of them, since they were so heavily distracted. Rigby's eyes widened at the sight of me and he gasped loudly.

"Mordecai." He said to me, obviously surprised.

The cat's out of the bag.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm here!**

**Sorry I didn't update over the weekend...so here it is! **

**I let the writing bug take me on this chapter, and because of that it's somewhat filler. (But important to the plot too, because it'll become important later.)**

**Also, next chapter will be the HUGE introduction of so many OC's. So yeah, watch out for that.**

**Other than that, enjoy the chapter that I took too long to write.**

**(More rants at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

"I can explain, Mordecai." Rigby says to me, I put up my wing, signaling him to stop.

"You don't have to explain," I say as I sit on the edge of the booth, looking over to Kai as I spoke. "Look, you didn't have to lie to me about it, Rigby. I don't care whatsoever that you're gay, I care about the fact that you outright lied to me, Rigby." I say, crossing my arms. Rigby sighed as he looked over to Kais then back to me.

"Mordecai, could we please not talk about this?" Rigby asks me, quieter than the tone I used to speak with. I let out a loud scoff as I stand up from the table, throwing my arms into the air.

"Fine! Whatever, dude, I don't care. If you don't want to talk about this, then don't, I don't care!" I shout, then walk away from the booth, not looking back. I may my way across the dance floor, which had a few more anthros dancing on it, and I made my way over to the table where Justin and Isaac where both sitting, their eyes stuck on me.

"How did it go?" They ask me, I let out a quiet sigh as I sit down on the booth.

"Bad. Rigby didn't want anything to do with me. Ridiculous." I whine as I look over to the dance floor, watching the furs who seemed to be having the time of their life.

"I'm sorry." Isaac said back, not sure what to do.

"It's fine. I kind of want to go home." I say to them two. They turn to each other then to me, Isaac gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well…we were hoping to stay here until morning or something." They say to me, I sigh and get up.

"It's fine, I'll walk home, no worries." I say disappointed and I walk away from the booth, passing by the now filled dance floor and over to the entrance of the club, going out into the outside, where it was pouring down rain in buckets.

* * *

I woke up in the guest bedroom bed to quiet voices. I turned my head and saw that it was dark out through the window. What was going on?

Sure I had walked out of the club and I walked all the way home in pouring rain, but why did someone really feel the need to wake me up. Especially Rigby, since it was a high chance that it was Rigby that woke me up. I groaned as I got up from the bed and went out the door into the hall, where I heard a few words being spoken and then a door being closed. I walked into the livingroom and saw that Rigby was alone, still at door after closing it. I stood at the entrance of the livingroom, watching him until he turned around and gasped as he saw me.

"Mordecai! Sheesh, you gave me a heart attack!" He says loudly as he puts his hand on his chest.

"Sorry." I say as I make my way over to the couch and plop myself down. I should still be mad at Rigby, but I can't will myself to be mad at him anymore.

Rigby makes his way over to the couch, where he sits down next to me.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks me. I shake my head slowly as I stare into the empty TV screen.

"I'm just hurt. Hurt that you don't think I'm worthy of you knowing about your relationship, Rigby." I said to him. He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, just leaving us both in a quiet silence.

"I didn't know how you'd react." Rigby finally says.

"What do you think I'd to, Rigby? Say 'Oh hell no, you're homo? Get out of here.' No, I wouldn't do that, Rigby." I say looking over to him. His eyes were scanning mine, trying to find an answer in my face.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't tell you, my sexuality has gotten in the way in the past, Mordecai." Rigby says to me. I try to think of what I can say, but the only thing that would come to mind is telling him how much I loved him…

"How long have you known?" I blurt out. Rigby shoots me a confused face, as though I had the audacity to ask him such a question. He sighs and looks over at me.

"Since I've known you, Mordecai." Rigby says to me, this surprised me. Not just surprised me, it shocked me, it shook me. If this was a soap opera show, the camera would've zoomed into my face as dramatic music played in the background, that's how much it surprised me.

"Y-You mean…?" I ask him for clarification. He nods.

"You're the one that made me figure myself out, Mordecai. That's why I never wanted to tell you, because you're the one that made it click inside my head. Made me figure out who I really am." Rigby explains to me. This was too much information for my mind to handle, it was sending my thoughts into a frenzy. 'What if I told him?' 'Why me?' 'What's so good about me?' 'Why hadn't Rigby gotten the courage to tell me?' It just wouldn't stop.

"I see…" I say quietly. Rigby kept his eyes on me.

"Are you creeped out by me or something now?" Rigby asks me, I shake my head.

"No, not at all…" I say quietly, my mind debating with itself whether or not to tell Rigby about my growing feelings for him. I really wanted to, but Kais...Kais was keeping me back. He was happy, or seemingly happy, with Kais.

"Well…okay." Rigby says awkwardly. I take my eyes off of the beige carpet and look over to Rigby who was still looking at me. I give him a small smile.

"So how are you and Kais?" I ask Rigby, thinking in the back of my head about what Justin said about Kais. He gives me a small smile.

"Great I guess. We've been together for a week or so," Rigby says to me as he looks behind himself over to the door. "Not to be rude or anything, but it's late, and I'd like to go to bed." Rigby says to me, I nod to him.

"Sure, sure, I'm tired too." I respond as I get up, Rigby doing the same. We walked down the hall and separated at our rooms, where I went inside the guest bedroom and sat down on the bed, staring off into the darkened room.

My mind was a mess right now, I wanted to say so many things, do so many things, want so many things. But I knew I couldn't. Not now, not in a while…

I sighed as I crawled into bed, pulling the blanket over myself as I laid my head on the pillow. It felt comforting to be in this bed again, knowing that I wouldn't bring myself to tell Rigby what he had told me. I wanted to, I wanted to a lot, but I couldn't.

Why couldn't I…

That's what I wanted to know, why couldn't I…

And as quickly as the thoughts came into my head, I drifted off to sleep, safe from the toxic thoughts of my mind.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. I got up from the bed, my stomach growling, and went out of the room and into the livingroom, looking for Rigby. I heard Rigby saying something from the kitchen, so I walked in there, only to find Rigby on the kitchen table, looking over at the stove where Kais was happily cooking breakfast. Rigby turned to me and he gave me a big smile, which made me feel warm inside.

"Good morning Mordecai!" He said happily as he hopped off the chair at the table and came to me. "I invited Kais over, I hope that doesn't bother you. Wanted to get more time in with him before we get back to work tomorrow, along with I," He said as he pointed to himself then I. "And you to hopefully get you a job at the new park. Although it's going to be easy." Rigby said to me with a smile.

"Oh, alright." I say back, Rigby gives me a puzzled look.

"Does Kais bother you?" Rigby asks me.

_ From what Justin has told me, he does. _ I say in my mind.

"Oh, no, not at all." I say back, faking a smile, Rigby chuckles back.

"Good, good, we were thinking of going out somewhere, Kais and I, you want to join us possibly?" Rigby asks me. The offer was very, very tempting, getting to know the bear who apparently have cheated on the nice wolf Justin was.

"Yeah sure." I say back, Rigby nods back.

"Good, sounds like a plan!" Rigby says cheerfully with a smile before he turned around and made his way back to the table, where the breakfast Kais had made was served. It was a nice breakfast of eggs with bacon and another plate of silver dollar pancakes, which I never saw Kais make but they looked delicious.

"Eat up." Kais said happily as he sat down at the table next to Rigby at the table, taking Rigby's paw in his. I couldn't take my eyes off of that as I ate my breakfast, trying to seem subtle enough to not make it obvious that I was looking. Once I had finished breakfast, I got up and took my plate over to one of the sides of the sink, which was surprisingly empty and clean compared to the other side that had freshly cleaned dishes. I turned back around to the site of Rigby and Kais sneaking a kiss, unaware that I had seen it. Kais turned away from Rigby and over to me.

"Is there anywhere you want to specifically go? Anywhere, really, we can go anywhere, I'll drive us, and hell, I'll pay too." Kais said to me, smiling…almost mischievously.

"I'm not sure. I rarely ever left the park when I used to work there, and I hardly even know this side of the city." I said back.

"I would've suggested the park, but most of the parts of it aren't open today." Rigby added in.

"Well, I could call up Amelia and ask her if she would be willing to open up the park for us. You know Amelia, she's chill about everything." Kais said as he turned over to Rigby who nodded.

"Eh, that's possible. Yeah, call her up." Rigby said back smiling to Kais who nodded. He stood up and fished his phone out of his jean pocket and walked out of the kitchen, dialing as he went.

"Who's Amelia?" I ask, clueless as to who they were talking about. Rigby turns back to me, shifting in the chair.

"Just our boss. She's this really nice Doe, you'll like her, she's tons better than Benson." Rigby said to me as he stood up and took the two plates on the table in his paws and handed them to me, where I put them on their designated side in the sink.

"I see. Is that one of the reasons I may easily get hired? Because you have a really nice boss?" I ask Rigby, he nods.

"That and the park owner is like Amelia but twenty times better." Rigby added.

"I see. Sounds like a nice place. Who else works there?" I question, he puts his finger to his chin.

"Let's see…Amelia…Brody…Oh! Remember Chad and Jeremy? They work there too." Rigby exclaimed.

"You serious? Don't the despise us?" I asked, he shook his head.

"They've seen past all that. Will, with me, not sure about you. Chad's actually pretty cool. Anyway…there's Kais, me, and then probably you." Rigby said to me.

"Do you guys get a lot done like that?" I ask him, he nods.

"Of course! Chad and Jeremy, man, they're like machines, they do the job of five people. They could probably run the park, but since Amelia and Quincent, the park owner, don't feel it's right to overwork them, they don't work as long as others." Rigby explains to me, I 'ah.'

"I see." I say back when Kais walks back into the kitchen, a smile on his face.

"Yep, Amelia has pulled through as expected. She says she wants to meet Mordecai today and is willing to show him around the park a little bit." Kais said with a smile.

"That sounds great! We can leave now, can't we?" Rigby asks as he looks around at kais and I.

I shrug, while Kais chuckles. "Why not?" I say to them, and they both turn to each other and nod.

* * *

Pulling up to the parking lot right outside of the park in Kais' convertible was a very scary moment to me for some reason. I don't if it's because of the unknown territory I was stepping into, or if it was something else, I was nervous. I knew I didn't have to be, from what I heard about Amelia there wasn't anything about her you needed to fear whatsoever. But I knew it wasn't that…it was something…something was bothering me. What was it?

"Alright, here we are." Kais said as he opened the door of his sparkley green convertible, Rigby doing the same. I jumped out of the side and we began walking over to the massive amount of land that they called the park.

At first you didn't see much that caught your attention, it looked like an ordinary, open park with benches, picnic tables and trees, but as you got more and more further into the park, you saw that at a distance, you can see buildings. All sorts of them, pools, an amusement park, a giant mansion that they rented out for weddings and parties which was also used as a haunted mansion during Halloween. This place was massive! I couldn't believe that this place had so little employees for the many things it had at it.

We made our way over to a house about the size that they had at the other park, but you could tell that this one was a lot bigger and more expensive. Out on the front steps of the building I could see a smiling doe, who was looking over at us as we approached.

"Anything you need to tell me whatsoever about Amelia? Or anyone else for that matter?" I whispered to Rigby, he shook his head.

"Nothing whatsoever. The only thing about Amelia is that some people think she's _too _nice, she's too friendly, too happy. Some people have been bothered by it in the past, which I don't understand whatsoever." Rigby responds at a normal volume compared to my whispering. Once we got close enough, Amelia got up from the stairs and made her way to us.

Her looks were very interesting to me. She reminded me of Margaret, wearing shirts as most female anthros do, but she also wasn't wearing pants as most female anthros do too. What I found interesting, though, is that most deer and doe don't go around pantless or anything because of the look of their legs. They're very…odd. They look like Margaret and I's legs, long and skinny, but they're more fur colored and their not as skinny. Most people find them weird looking, and it's the main reason most deer and does don't like showing them off. Amelia, on the other hand, didn't give a single crap. She showed them off like they were her best feature, which I guess you could say they are, second to her bright green eyes and her small ears that made her look even more adorable than she was.

"Hi!" She said happily as she neared us, a big smile on her face.

"Amelia, this is Mordecai." Rigby said gesturing to me. Amelia stuck out her hand, which I took in my wing and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I say to her with a smile, she giggles back.

"It's nice to meet you to. Rigby has told me a few things about you." Amelia said back, I turn to Rigby, an eyebrow raised. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Well here I am." I say back to Amelia, she lets out a quiet giggle.

"Any who, what do you want me to show Mordecai first?" Amelia asks as she looks around.

"Well…uh, I kind of lied…" Rigby says quietly, Amelia's face becomes confused as she turns over to Rigby, folding her arms.

"I see…and what was the purpose of this lie?" Amelia asks Rigby, an eyebrow raised.

"I was hoping you'd just get to get acquainted with Mordecai and hopefully…give him the job." Rigby says hesitantly.

Amelia scoffs back and giggles.

"Really? You lied for that? Rigby! Don't be an idiot, I was going to hire Mordecai either way. Even if he was a lazy bum-of-a-jay I would still have hired him. We need people here, we need them so much it basically hurts. Sure Chad and Jeremy do about sixty-percent of the work around here, we still need people. Quincent and I don't want to work them to death." Amelia explained to us, smiling as she did.

"So why did you agree to this then…?" Rigby asks back.

"Why else? To show Mordecai around! Show him the amusement park, which is closed today, so it's even more fun to go around a ghostly amusement park." Amelia said as she looked over at me, a big smile on her face. I got the inkling that Amelia was what people called…a bimbo. You could just feel that from her as she giggled at everything, smiled at everything, and she didn't seem all that bright when you first met her.

"But won't Quincent get mad?" Kais asks from Rigby's side, Amelia shakes her head. She leans in closer to us, a mischievous smile on her face.

"What Quincent doesn't know won't kill him…" She says quietly to us. I turn to Rigby and give him a confused look.

"She can be like that a lot." Rigby whispers back, I nod back.

"Well, you guys want to go now? It's a long walk so we can go inside the golf cart," Amelia says outloud as walks over to the garage doors of the house, where she slides in a key to a keyhole and then pushes up the garage door, revealing three fresh, new looking dark green golf carts. "You guys can go in another golf cart if you want, fitting so much people into one golf cart can be so uncomfortable and just unpleasant." Amelia said as she hopped into one of the golf carts and immediately began driving away, as if I knew where the amusement park was.

"If you want you can come with me. Kais is fine with going alone." Rigby said to me as he hopped into a golf cart, Kais to the once next to his.

"Sure," I say back as I hop into the passenger's seat. I turn to Rigby, my face suspicious. "Wait, you can't drive golf carts. How can I trust you to take me to the amusement park safely? After what got you fired?" I ask Rigby, he scoffed as he turned the key in the ignition, sparking the golf cart to life. Kais drove out at the garage at this point, not turning back.

"Kais taught me. I'm glad he did, so I wouldn't have to rely too much on him." Rigby said back happily. An awkward silence came between us until I spoke again.

"Hey Rigby…?" I say quietly as Rigby begins to drive the golf cart out of the garage slowly. A little too slowly.

"Yeah?" He answer back, not taking his eyes off of what was in front of him. Sure he had been taught to drive the golf cart, but he was still on his training wheels. He didn't want to screw anything up.

"A-Are you and Kais happy? Do you feel comfortable with him, feel like you belong?" I ask Rigby, he nods as he continues staying on the sidewalk path that led down a part of the park. I could tell that this was commonly used by the golf carts since it was wider than other paths around.

"Of course. Why would you ask? Do you not feel like we are or something?" Rigby asks questionably. I thought about telling him about what Justin had told me for a second…but I knew I couldn't do that. I would end up ending a relationship that seemed to be perfect in a way. On the outside it did look perfect, but I wasn't sure if that's how it actually was.

"I was just curious." I say back as I turn to look to my right, watching as we passed families having picnics, couples sprawled in blankets, holding hands or kissing. I turned to see what was ahead of us, and I could now see the amusement park. It was huge, with massive gates closing off all unauthorized access into it, along with the fact that I could see a massive roller coaster come out of the amusement park and snake around it, looping at some point that I couldn't see from my vantage point.

Once we got there, we met up with Kais and Amelia who here hanging around the front entrance of the park, which had shiny, new turnstiles stopping people from going in. That wasn't the only form of defense from people getting in, apparently, there was also a massive fence that slid to close off the turnstiles. Amelia went through a door, where she turned on some doors and then the turnstiles clicked loudly. She slid open one of the glass windows, smiling.

"Go in. I set the turnstiles so they turn infinitely." Amelia said to us. Rigby, Kais and I walk through them, the turnstiles quietly clicking as they turned. Once inside the amusement park, I was amazed. There was all sorts of rides, cliché teacups that seemed dead at the moment, the rollercoaster that ran around all sorts of places, all the way down to the ground, shooting all the way up into loops.

"Where are we specifically going?" I asked as Amelia came up to us from behind.

"Nowhere specific. I just felt like coming. It's surreal coming to the amusement park when it's closed." Amelia said as she began to walk forwards, looking around as she walked. She looked happy here. Kais and Rigby began to follow behind her, and I trailed behind them.

"So Amelia. You've basically already hired Mordecai, right?" Rigby asks as Kais puts an arm on Rigby's shoulders, bringing him closer to him.

"Of course!" Amelia exclaimed back, turning around. "We need all the help we can get. Especially with this place." Amelia said as she put her hands out, emphasizing 'this place.'

"Speaking about this place. How do you run this whole park with the little staff? There isn't even enough to run most of this place." I ask as I walk over to one of the darkened stands that apparently sold cotton candy.

"Oh, that's simple. See, basically, working at the park means you're the cleaning staff. Everyone that works at the park doesn't work at the amusement park or anything, the only exception is the mansion which is ran by the park staff and only the park staff. So what you'll be doing, for example, is coming in this place and taking out all the trash from the hundreds of trash cans, cleaning up the place. This job requires later times for when shifts end, along with going to work later. We usually start around nine or ten in the morning, mainly since we're not that needed on some days. We can get the usual park trimming and stuff done at the beginning of the shift, and cleaning that place that we need to clean is a lot later into the day." Amelia explains to me, taking in a big breath after she finishes.

"I see." I say back as I ran my feather tips along the circular torus shaped metal thing that they made cotton candy in.

"It sounds like a hard job, but it's a lot easier. From what Rigby has told me, it's an easier job than the job at the other park, so this'll be easy for you." Amelia says to me, smiling at the end of her sentence. Kais and Rigby, on the other hand, were off talking in the distance, obviously talking to each other as they swung the arm between us that had their two paws hand in hand. I point to them, Amelia looking over to where I was pointing.

"Does that happen a lot? Them going off alone and being…lovey?" I ask curiously, Amelia scoffs and giggles.

"A lot? That's like every hour on the hour. It was really hard to separate them once they got together, I had to assign Rigby to Brody when Kais and Rigby got together," Amelia explained as she looked over at them, then back to me. She raised an eyebrow. "A-Are you jealous?" She asks me. That snapped me out of my trance, getting my attention. I looked over to her and scoffed, trying to sound genuine.

"Me? You've got to be kidding." I said back, folding my arms. Amelia lets out a loud guffaw.

"I know you're a good liar and everything, but I can see past lies. And I know you think I'm stupid, Mordecai. I'm not." Amelia says to me, crossing her arms back, almost mimicking me.

"Alright then. I lied, what of it? Yes, I'm jealous." I say back, Amelia giggles.

"Obviously. But Rigby told me you're like the straightest dude ever…what happened?" She questions me.

"Him getting fired happened. Isaac then came along and basically opened my eyes to what actual love is and everything, and that's when I quit _just _to be with Rigby. I did that for Rigby." I say back, sighing as I say it.

"Are you serious? You left your job for Rigby? You're an idiot." Amelia says back, I groan.

"I know. I have a tinge of regret, but I also just have this hope that someday, Rigby will see the light and break up with Kais." I say to Amelia.

"That isn't happening, Mordecai. Kais has some sort of mental chains on Rigby. It sounds bad, I know, but they're good chains if you can call them that. They're in love with each other and have no hopes or thoughts of breaking up." Amelia says to me.

"You never know that." I say back.

"That's true, but does Rigby even know? That you're gay?" She asks me, I scoff.

"I'm _not _gay." I say back sarcastically. Amelia laughs loudly again, giving off a hint of a snort that she quickly tried to hide.

"Oh, right, having feelings for Rigby isn't gay whatsoever." Amelia says back, I cross my arms.

"That sentence made it sound like you're using gay as an adjective." I say back, she shakes her head.

"No, I'm using it as the sexual preference. Look, I'm just saying that Rigby has maybe opened you up to something. What about Margaret?" Amelia asks me, I shrug.

"Nothing. Annoying robin who's only interested in people who aren't interested in her." I say back.

"See? What about me, what was your first impression?" Amelia asks me as she points to herself.

"Look, I don't think this is important at all. You're my boss, this is a weird thing to-" She interrupts me.

"It's not awkward. Just tell me. I feel like I need to be closer to my employees that I overlook." Amelia says back. I move from the cotton candy machine over to the stand where I sit on the counter. Amelia didn't react so I guess she didn't care or mind.

"Fine. I thought you were some bimbo. Some idiot girl who got hired for her looks." I say back, Amelia laughs back, shaking it off.

"Most people do. I got hired by Quincent for a reason, I can lead, I'm trustable and I'm not intimidating. This park is thriving so much right now, if you haven't noticed. It's not only that we have so many attractions, it's the fact that we know what to do and how to do it well." Amelia says back. I chuckle.

"That sounded almost cocky and prideful." I say back, Amelia laughs back, making her way to me where she sits down next to me on the stand.

"It did, but it's true. We're doing so well, that we'll possibly put your old park out of business." I say back. That struck a chord on me. My eyes widened.

"W-What?" I ask, Amelia moves and puts her head in front of mine so she could get a better view.

"Does that bother you?" She asks me. I nod back.

"Yes…a lot!" I yell, flailing my arms. I put them down when I notice that I did that, telling myself that I looked ridiculous. "I mean…well look, the old park is my first real home after leaving home. I would hurt to see it get closed down." I say back. Amelia 'hmms' then nods.

"I see. Well I'm sorry, I would do something about it if I could, but I obviously can't." Amelia says back as she hangs her legs off of the stand, letting them kick forwards in backwards.

"Yeah…" I say back. Amelia hops off of the stand, where she takes my wings in her hands. "What are you doing?" I ask her as I stand up, following her as she pulled at my wings.

"I wanted to leave now. No, I'm not, like, trying to hit on your or anything, I just want to leave. This place is creepy at night when it's closed, I have no idea how Kais and Rigby can stay here at night." Amelia says as she starts to take me to the turnstiles.

"Wait, what?" I ask, stopping us. Amelia stops too, turning to me. "They come here at night? Isn't that suspicious at all?" I ask Amelia, she shrugs.

"Now that I think about it, it kind of is…" Amelia says as she puts her finger to her chin.

"But you're not going to do anything about it, are you?" I say teasingly as I smile. She smiles and laughs.

"Not really." Amelia says as she walks past the turnstile, I following behind. Once we got outside of the park, she locked up the gates and everything, which confused me.

"How are they going to get?" I ask as Amelia secures the lock on the sliding gate.

"They always figure out somehow. I don't know how, but apparently Quincent knows how they know, and if Quincent isn't worried about it, I'm not either," Amelia says, shrugging. "Wanna go back to the house?" Amelia asks as she points to the tiny house off in the distance.

"Sure, but I don't have a way home." I say back, Amelia laughs.

"I can drive you there. I don't live in the house either, Quincent doesn't trust me with a bunch of men." Amelia says, I laugh back.

"What? You seem trustworthy enough." I say back, Amelia gives me a 'it doesn't matter' face.

"Whatever." Amelia says as she jumps into the nearest golf cart, which she starts up quickly. She pats the seat, signaling for me to get in. I do so, and she we drove off on the road to the house, the night air of autumn passing us.

* * *

**There we go.**

**So, Amelia's appearance is hard to explain. I hope you guys got enough of an idea from her, but basically she's like Thomas, she has hands and normal human-esque legs. (I assume Thomas does.)**

**Speaking of Thomas, yes, he's going to be added to the story too. I really like his character, and I'd go so far as to write something romantic with him in the future, but that's getting ahead of myself.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, see you next time I update this story. **

**Which may be in like three months, seeing as how long I take to update.**

**[Edit] Did a minor name change, no one may have seen this when I fix this but whatever, just thought I'd add that in.**


End file.
